


Puzzling It Out

by SomeSleepySloth



Series: Mini-Soulmates [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth
Summary: A glimpse into the domestic life of the mini-soulmates and adult soulmates!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mini-Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916764
Comments: 30
Kudos: 208
Collections: Mini soulmates





	Puzzling It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [ notquiteascrazy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy)
> 
> I am winging it as I go along, but the first mini-soulmates fic can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358028)

_Right, down, turn, down, right._

When Magnus is apart from Alec, he sometimes spends hours gazing at mini-Alec, running his finger down his back and grinning at how adorably mini-Alec arches his back and yawns like a sleepy kitten. 

Other times when he is brewing a potion, he will hand the lighter ingredients to mini-Alec for him to add into the cauldron. And when Magnus catches sight of the look of sheer delight on mini-Alec’s face at being able to help Magnus out, Magnus most certainly does not coo at him. No, he is made of much sterner stuff, and making cooing noises is definitely beneath him, _shut up Ragnor._

In the lazy evenings when Magnus is alone in his loft, mini-Alec would sometimes peek out of Magnus’ pockets to catch a glimpse of the book he is reading, or he would nuzzle into Magnus’ palm. 

Except for the past few days, mini-Alec has been behaving rather… oddly, to say the least. Given Alec’s job as a Shadowhunter, and with mini-Alec adopting adult Alec’s traits, there are days when all mini-Alec does is scale Magnus’ body as if Magnus is a jungle gym. He is used to it by now; he just watches on in amusement and casts a cushioning charm on mini-Alec in case he tumbles off.

But this? This was new, and different. And if Magnus hadn’t just seen Alec earlier this afternoon at the Institute and verified that his mental faculties were indeed intact, he’d be worried. Instead he’s just… confused. 

While mini-Alec would still help him with potions and doze off in Magnus’ coat pockets, for the past few days he had also taken to stumbling in circles on the back of Magnus’ hand like a tiny drunkard. Magnus had learnt of Alec’s distaste of alcohol on their first meeting, otherwise he’d be gravely concerned at how much time Alec spent inebriated. 

The drunken meandering had progressed into mini-Alec jabbing into the meat of Magnus’ palm. It didn’t hurt, mini-Alec would never hurt him, but he still didn’t understand what on earth mini-Alec was trying to say. Thankfully, the jabbing hadn’t lasted long, and mini-Alec switched to tracing a pattern over and over again whenever he was sitting on Magnus’ hand.

Now, mini-Alec is curled tightly around Magnus’ ring finger, nuzzling his face into it, as he lazily doodles on Magnus’ upturned palm. When the tiny strokes cease, Magnus glances down and spies mini-Alec beginning to drowse. Looking out towards the balcony, Magnus realises that it is now pitch dark outside, save for the skyscrapers lighting up the city’s landscape. _Right, bedtime it is_. 

Magnus rises up from the armchair, cradling mini-Alec in his palm, careful not to jostle him. Once in the bedroom, Magnus gently deposits the sleeping mini-Alec in the box on his bedside table. Alec and he had started doing that after a few near accidents in bed. Magnus suggested making a separate bed for their mini-mes, and had acquired a box for that purpose. They had then padded the box with Alec’s shirt and Magnus’ scarf, which their mini-mes seemed to adore. 

Well, the box is what Magnus calls it. Alec calls it a cave. Alec had laughed at the size of their box when he first saw it. “But don’t you think the miniature versions of ourselves deserve the best too?” Magnus had argued, playing up his puppy eyes. And Alec had crumbled at that. His resolve and restraint around Magnus was as strong as Clary’s around getting into trouble. Which was basically… non-existent...

As Magnus sinks deeper into Morpheus’ arms, he thinks to himself, maybe he should pop by the Institute for a visit tomorrow to ask Alexander what has been going on with him...

~~~

“Hey Magnus, Alec’s in his office!” Izzy greets Magnus cheerily when he passes by the ops room, on the hunt for his missing boyfriend.

“Oh hey, Isabelle! Thanks!” Magnus thanks her as he heads down the corridor towards Alec’s office, waving hi to a few friendly Shadowhunters along the way. He still gets the occasional dirty look from some of them, but most of the Shadowhunters seem to have accepted Magnus, especially after having worked closely with him on a few of their cases. 

There was that rare brave one asking once at the start of his relationship with Alec, why a filthy Warlock was tainting the walls of the Institute with his presence. 

Magnus had tried to compose himself because he knew lashing out would have just made things worse, but mini-Magnus didn’t have the composure that adult Magnus had.

The minute mini-Magnus had caught sight of the look of disgust on that Shadowhunter’s face, he had dived head-first into Alec’s T-shirt, planting himself right above Alec’s heart. There was a shivering lump inside Alec’s shirt and his Shadowhunter had reached up to cup the trembling mini-Magnus in one hand. With his other free hand, Alec was rubbing circles gently in adult Magnus’ back to reassure him. But the dressing down that the errant Shadowhunter had received was anything but gentle. Izzy had gleefully reported that even other Shadowhunters in the training room, on the opposite side of the Institute were cowering in fear at the fury in Alec’s voice, many of them steering clear of Alec for the rest of the week.

“One day, you will let me expand your office,” Magnus declares, as he pushes open Alec’s office door.

“Perhaps, but today isn’t that day,” Alec replies with a grin. It is a well-rehearsed argument by now. 

The first time Magnus had seen Alec’s office, he had been horrified, because the box that their mini-mes shared was probably bigger than this tiny room. The warlock had offered to expand it using magic, Institute wards be damned, because surely even a sane person would feel claustrophobic in these four walls. 

Magnus’ darling Shadowhunter had just shrugged it off, telling him not to worry, he was fine. And hey, when he became the Head of The Institute, he would have a much bigger office. But that certainly didn’t stop Magnus from offering every time he stepped foot into that office.

Once the door clicks shut, mini-Alec crawls out from Magnus’ jacket pocket and scampers down his body. He toddles towards the desk as if he is making a dash for freedom. One would think mini-Alec had been treated awfully under Magnus’ hands, resulting in him fleeing at the first opportunity presented. 

But no, mini-Alec is just far too eager to be reunited with mini-Magnus, a sentiment that adult Alec seems to share, because Magnus has barely taken a step forward before Alec has strode across the room and pulled him in a tight hug, his nose nuzzling into Magnus’ hair, inhaling the sandalwood shampoo that Alec had confessed to loving the smell of in their early morning pillow talk. 

Magnus reaches up to flick Alec’s nose. “Hey, don’t you muss up my hair! I put a lot of effort into it this morning,” he teases.

Alec shoots him a wounded glare as if someone had just snatched his precious bow away from him, “It’s not like you can’t style it back in a second with magic,” he grumbles back. The Shadowhunter receives another swat on his nose for the cheeky remark.

“What are you doing here anyway? I don’t recall there being a meeting today?” Alec asks curiously, as he tugs Magnus in the direction of his desk.

“Do I need an excuse to visit my boyfriend?” Magnus shoots back. Alec merely laughs in response, leaning down to give Magnus his welcome kiss.

Just like on Magnus’ bedside dresser, there is a box on Alec’s desk as well. It’s identical to the one at Magnus’ and takes up a sizable amount of his desk, not that Alec minds. When Magnus peers into the box, he sees that both of their mini-mes are snuggled together under another of Alec’s T-shirts in the box.

“I still have a couple of reports to read through,” Alec informs him, regret in his tone, “but I will be free after, we could go for some Ayam Penyet maybe?”

“Mm hmm, sounds like a plan,” Magnus confirms.

Once Alec settles himself back at his desk, Magnus perches himself on the arm of the desk chair. There is another chair on the other side of the table, but Magnus doesn’t want to be so far from Alec, so, chair arm it is.

While Alec loses himself in the report of the latest demon attack, Magnus twirls strands of Alec’s hair around his finger distractedly. As red sparks fly out of his fingers, mini-Magnus and Alec seem to have gotten bored of cuddling in their box and scale Alec’s torso to nestle in his mop of fluffy curls, gazing up at the mini ‘firework’ display. Alec doesn’t even notice, already well-accustomed to being climbed like a tree, an endeavour that adult Magnus was more than happy to participate in.

Magnus is running his weekly appointments through his mind, trying to decide which cases he should take when Alec’s fingers begin trailing up his arm. Sometimes, Alec gets agitated while reading and drums his fingers on Magnus’ arm. While other times, like the present, when he is engrossed in the report, humming in approval at some of the points written on it, Alec trails his fingers up Magnus’ arm in a meaningless path.

Except today, it seemed less meaningless. 

_Right, down, turn, down, right._

Magnus peeks a glance at Alec, his head still burrowed in his report, paying no attention to the actions of his fingers. Alec’s fingers feel ever so warm on Magnus’ arm, the gentle brushing causing goosebumps to rise. 

But when Alec’s finger traces over the same spot for the fifth time in a minute, Magnus squints at it suspiciously. Was Alec trying to tell him something subconsciously? 

Alec’s index finger would form a candy cane shape, before going upwards and reflecting… another candy cane? Was Alec craving candy canes?

Yet there’s an insistent nagging feeling at the back of Magnus’ mind that this candy cane pattern feels strangely familiar. Then it clicks. This is what mini-Alec had been drawing on his palm! This was the path that mini-Alec had been stumbling along on the back of Magnus’ hand! 

But what could Alec possibly want with candy canes? Surely he knew Magnus would conjure one for him if he desired it, there was no need for such a roundabout way of asking.

As Alec repeats the same pattern on his arm, Magnus mimics the motion on his thigh with his other hand. And the final puzzle piece slides into place. 

He finally realises what shape Alec is drawing and has to bite back a grin. By the Angel, his Alexander is far too adorable.

“Alexander?”

“Hmm, yeah?” his Shadowhunter replies distractedly, still absorbed in his report.

“I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it to the end of the fic!  
> And have a good day ahead!
> 
> And I would like to say that while I initially had the idea that mini-Alec was drawing a heart on Magnus' hand, the description didn't come across as clearly in the fic. And the extremely, amazingly talented [ notquiteascrazy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy) asked if I was trying to describe the love rune, or a heart shape. 
> 
> She then very graciously allowed me to run off into the sunset happily with her love rune idea (which I thought was way cooler than just a heart shape).


End file.
